


Partners in Crime

by Daryldixon2



Series: Billy and Karilynn's adventure [1]
Category: Billy the Exterminator (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Billy Bretherton is partnered up with a 8 year old Karilynn on their adventures.Takes place in Season 3 of Billy the Exterminator.





	1. Chapter 1

Billy Bretherton,41, walked into Vexcon seeing a 8 year old girl he recognizes as Lil' Karilynn, and sat down next to her.

"Remember Karen and Joe?" Donnie said. "This is their 8 year old daughter. You're her godfather Billy. Karen and Joe died in an accident. She had nobody. But us now."  
"Oh man." Billy said. "Yeah ill sign it."

Billy signed it and took full custody of his goddaughter Karilynn. Mary is happy to take her in. Billy and Karilynn walked into her new home and looked around. Billy showed her her room. She looked around and smiled. 

"Hey you settled in yet?" Mary said.  
"Yes I am." Karilynn said. "Thank you guys."  
"Hey we love you." Mary said.

Dinner was over and Karilynn was coloring in her coloring book, and Billy was watching tv. Mary is out of town for the next couple of days, so Billy's watching her. 

"Let's go to bed." Billy said.  
"Ok." Karilynn said.

Karilynn went into her room, and laid in bed. Billy tucked her in and left the room. 

 

Morning came and Karilynn is in the office. Billy is talking to his mom about a huge gator job. Crow and Karilynn were tagging each other.

"Kari come on we're going to catch ourselves a gator." Billy said.  
"It's not over, Crow!" Karilynn said.


	2. Chapter 2

Karilynn and Billy are on the boat, and they just saw how huge the gator is. 

"Kari stay behind me baby." Billy said.

Karilynn did as she was told and Gator Dave shot the gator dead. Karilynn covered her eyes. The men got it on the boat. They went back onto shore. Karilynn had help onto land. Billy talked to the owners and then headed on the road. Karilynn is in the front and Billy was driving back to Vexcon. Donnie hired a new woman name Karen, and Karilynn heard her name and went somewhere and sat down. Billy found her and she was in tears. He held her, and let her know that everything's alright.

"Hey I'm sorry." Billy said. "Her mom has the same name and she just lost her a few days ago."  
"Oh I'm so sorry honey." Karen said.  
"It's ok." Karilynn said.   
"Mom me and Karilynn are gonna go on a long road trip and Camp in a cabin so won't be back for a week and a half." Billy said.  
"Ok." Donnie said. "Me and Bill are off for a week. So the office will be run by Ricky. Sound good?"  
"Yeah." Ricky smiled.

Billy and Karilynn went home and got packed. They got their things in the truck, and he started his truck and they were off. 

It's about 11:30pm, and Karilynn was asleep. She had her head on Billy's arm as he was driving. He pulled into a motel, and he went and got a motel room and got Karilynn out and put her on her bed. She was sound asleep, and he was asleep.

1am approached and Karilynn woke up with a scream. She saw her mom and dads death. They didnt die of a car wreck. They were murdered. 

"What is it?" Billy said.   
"My parents didnt die in the crash. They've been murdered." Karilynn said.  
"Are you sure?" Billy said.   
"Yeah. I was hiding in the backseat. Covered in the blanket." Karilynn said. "I was afraid to tell them cause if I did I'd be in trouble."  
"No you won't." Billy said.


End file.
